


Please Talk to Me

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aw cinnamon stick!, Cuddly cute, F/M, Rated T for some slight suggestive ;anguage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just wanted to do a slightly cracky but also very sweet fluff thing for this Hetero couple of mine (granted Hisoka is more like Bi, but whatever)<br/>So you get this<br/>------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about that title tho...  
> Guys, should I turn this AU into a series?

"...It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy, do you have a best friend too?" Hisoka twitched as he heard the words from Machi's headphones, the iPod having been a gift from Shalnark. "Machi...That is a horrible song, and you know it." he said, and the pink haired woman turned so she could glare at him. "Shut up, Hisoka! I will listen to what i want." Hisoka snorted as he said "Better turn it off, or honey you ain't get laid tonight." Machi rolled her eyes, and childishly said "Ain't isn't a word..." The red haired clown chuckled, and said "Lamb, I am above your childish taunts. now, turn that thing off, or change to a different song..." Machi rolled her eyes, then smirked as she switched to Call me Maybe (A/n: I can't stand this song, and haven't been able to for a long time now...) Hisoka growled softly, and in an almost threatening tone said "Machi..." "What? You told me to change it..." she said, then switched to Love is An Open Door. When he death glared her, she huffed and switched to Let it Go. After he threw his hands up in the air, she changed to A Whole New World (A/n: Come on, Hisoka, this one is actually pretty good...) She began to sing along to this one, and he growled "Machi..."  
  
She ignored his threatening tone, and went back to cleaning as the song played. He had to admit she actually sounded good singing this, but he didn't really like the song. she switched to What Makes you Beautiful, and he groaned in frustration, then she switched to We Are Men, and let it play through as she cleaned the windows and dusted a little bit. When she switched to a Lady Gaga song, that was the final straw, and he growled "Good bye, Machi..." and went into the room they'd made into their video game room. The pink haired woman blinked as she turned around to find he really wasn't there anymore, not having thought he'd actually get that mad, and she sighed as she put down the duster and smoothed her clothes a bit. "Hisoka?" she called, and not getting answer (which she had kind of expected) she headed to the bedroom. Not finding him there, she left the room and walked to the video game 'lair', suspecting he was likely in there, on the couch. Seeing he was indeed there, the pinknette tilted her head and softly said "Hisoka?" as she watched for anything from him, any reaction or response, be it a twitch of the fingers or even a twitch of the eye.  
  
However, she got nothing, and she left the doorway in favor of sliding onto the couch beside him. "Hisoka?" she said again, and still no response. "Come on, Boo Bear." the pink haired woman nearly whined, and the red haired clown man twitched at the pet name. Spoken in a more seductive tone, he would have been all over that sweet little body of hers. However, he made himself continue to ignore her, even as she used the puppy face she so dreaded seeing on others, and dreaded using herself. He twitched again, when she said "Cinnamon stick..." as he so, SO loved it when she breathlessly panted that whilst writhing underneath him, or beforehand to get him in the mood. He kept quiet as she leaned on him, until she said "Hisoka, I'll delete those songs off of it, and let you fill it with new ones..." At that, he said "Thank you, my Gawd, thank you..." and clenched his hands happily. "Now, what was that about Cinnamon Stick?" he purred the question, turning to her. "Cinnamon Stick." she purred, and he smirked as he stood and picked her up, disappearing into the bedroom with her...  
  
*Extra*  
Machi looked at the songs when Hisoka was done getting them on the small device. they were as follows: Departure, Reason, ending one of HxH, ending two of HxH, ah screw it, ALL the endings of HxH, Lamb (XD), Ajin's opening, Guren no Yumiya and the second opening, Monochrome no Kiss, Shiver, Perfect Scene, all the openings and endings of Durarara!!, In the End, a couple Christian songs, In My World, the openings of Noragami, How to Save a Life, and Wake Me Up. She actually found these all were in pretty good taste, and as a thanks she dragged him back towards the bedroom...  
  
_(Get some, Hisoka!)_  
_End_


	2. Just a Day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyahaha, more HisoMachi! This is just kinda going to be sweet domestic cuteness

( _Sorry this took so long, guys_ )

 

Hisoka made a soft sound as he stood up from the chair in front of the desk he was sitting at. He shook his head, deciding to go take a shower, and glanced over at the still-sleeping Machi, hearing her make her own soft sound as she buried herself deeper beneath the blankets. He smiled softly, then headed into the shower, getting done in about five to seven minutes then going to their little kitchen and putting coffee on.

 

Woken by the smell of coffee, Machi stirred, blinking her eyes open and yawning softly as she sat up. She took this moment to stretch, then she hummed softly to herself as she got up and got dressed, deciding to take her shower later. Leaving her hair down, she headed to the little kitchen, finding the redhead there in front of the coffee pot. Machi smirked as she crept up behind him, yelping when he turned and said "Gotcha!"

 

She huffed and pouted a bit, then shook her head and all but melted into his embrace. Hisoka grinned as he hugged her, then leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips before turning back to the pot. He waited for it to get done, pouring her a mug, handing it over. He went to the fridge, seeing what they had, and grabbed eggs, bread, and powdered sugar. He began to make french toast and scrambled eggs, and smiled as he moved his feet a little in the process.

 

Machi sat at the two person table, placing her chin on her arms and watching the man as he made the food. He turned to her, smirking a little as he saw the look in her eyes, and he made up the plates and slid one lightly across the table to her. She smiled as she took the fork he also handed over, and she dug into the eggs first, then moved on to the French Toast. Hisoka ate his own food, then smiled as he came around behind it, seeing as she seemed to moving slow today.

 

He hugged her from behind, then chuckled as he took the fork from her, starting to feed her to get this done quicker. She huffed and made a slight face, but allowed him to do this. Machi hummed softly when she was done, and headed to the bathroom. She got in the shower, ad when she was done she climbed out and dried off, brushing out her hair once she was dressed. She pulled it back and up, winding the band around it to keep it in place, in its usual ponytail.

 

 

A little later that day, Machi and Hisoka headed to a nearby park, watching a few stray kittens run through. The kittens were gray and white, and all white, and were meowing back and forth and attempting to bat at each other. Machi chuckled a bit, as she leaned her head on Hisoka's shoulder, and he smiled. The man wound an arm about her shoulders, pulling her a little closer and kissing her head, as some kids ran past squealing and whooping.

 

They saw a dog and his owner jog past, and Machi pointed and said "That's a beautiful Labrador..." Hisoka chuckled as he nodded at her, and said "Would you like a dog?" Machi shrugged, saying "Maybe, one day." Hisoka nodded, and rubbed her shoulder a little, before holding a hand out and pulling her up. He led her to an ice cream vendor, where they got vanilla and chocolate swirl (both of them), and they ate it as they walked through the park.

 

Heading home, Machi entered the place first, and she walked around looking at the ceiling then staring out the windows as she passed by each one. She squeaked when arms wound round her, and she tilted her head as she looked back at her fiance, and he smiled down at her. The redhead smirked as he leaned down over the shorter one, and he kissed her lightly before he deepened the kiss, and he heard her make a soft sound. She panted when he pulled back, and they headed to the couch.

 

They watched a movie, and then ate dinner, then they headed back into the bedroom.

 

(It's short, and that ending was junk, but whatever)


End file.
